


Seaglass

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Foreplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: When Loki falls in love with a girl who makes jewelry out of seaglass, he can’t help but be intrigued.





	Seaglass

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lala, my friend and inspiration

Loki wasn’t usually drawn to Midgard. But something had urged him to ask a favor of Heimdall and travel to a small seaside town. It surprised him more to find it peaceful and oddly comforting. Not at all like the drunken rowdiness of Asgard.   
“Come on, we all know you don’t have a boyfriend.” He heard some punk from behind him, but he felt like he could ignore it. Why be like his brother and rescue some damsel in distress.  
“Even if that was true, it doesn’t give you permission to cop a feel, yah jackass!” That caught his attention. Whoever that punk was harassing was definitely a fireball. Just his type.  
“Excuse me.” He slid towards the scene he’d heard. When he saw the fireball in question, he felt that urge come over him again. Something about this woman called to him and it wasn’t just her fiery air. He needed this woman. And she needed his help. “My sweet darling, is this gentleman bothering you?”  
Both were a bit shaken by his words, but the woman collected herself before answering. “Babe, I was wondering where you were.”  
“Hey, don’t try and play prince charming, you bastard.” The punk tried pulling the woman away from Loki. “Y/N’s gonna be my girl.”  
“I don’t think you want to try doing that.” The god of mischief grabbed the man’s wrist, his strength apparent in the way the man screamed.  
“I guess the words I’m looking for are thank you.” She grinned up at him as the harasser ran away. Loki could feel his jotun heart melting. “Guess you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”  
“You can call me Loki.” He returned the affection, which was quickly replaced by wonder as he gazed at her earrings. “Those are beautiful.”  
“Oh, these. I made them, but I kind of prefer seaglass as it is.”  
“Seaglass?”

* * *

Loki found his weekend on Midgard turn into a week, then two, all in order to spend more time with Y/N. He found everything about how she made him feel puzzling. The way his heart skipped when she laughed, the way he smiled when on walks she found a new piece of seaglass and would delight in showing it to him.   
So when she’d told him she had a present for him, he felt exhilarated by the curiosity.   
“Here.” She took her hands away from his neck, revealing a green piece of seaglass on a silver chain.  
“You make items like this all the time. Is seaglass some kind of valuable stone to you midgardians?” He tried to look through the glass.   
“It’s really just glass worn smooth by time, but it’s value is more about finding it. I found this particular one on this little hidden beach spot I found while boating.” She giggled, a sound Loki didn’t realize comforted him. “Most of the ones I find are green and clear. But this one is the only green I’ve found that’s really smooth and dark.”  
“If green is so common.” Loki scoffed. “What’s the most rare, then?”  
“Orange is the one that comes to mind. It’s mostly because not a lot of orange glass is used except for warning lights. Green is only plentiful because of old soda bottles.”  
“Well, I doubt not even Odin himself was ever adorned with such finery.” He rested his head on her chest, drawing circles on her exposed belly. He accented each movement by kissing her delicately, in a way he wasn’t oft to do. And he was rewarded by a soft moan from her. “I could repay you for this finery with something special.”  
“Like a kiss?”   
“Oh, I can think of a reward far better than a simple kiss.” He palmed her breasts, making sure to kiss her now exposed neck. “May I?”  
“Yes.” He moved one of his hands down her back, pulling her close as he brought the other towards the center of her thighs. She gasped as his fingers finally plunged inside her, his movements like a piano player performing a magnificent crescendo.  
“Want more, my little fireball?”  
“Yes, Loki, please.”  
“Turn around.” He guided her hips before penetrating into her core. To Y/N, his body became like an icy chill, just before settling into a feeling that could only be described as that akin to summer days in a chilly hotel pool.   
Each of Loki’s kisses felt soothing yet also fierce, especially when paired with his agonizing thrusts and rhythmical moans that seemed to compliment her own high pitched squeals of pleasure. Only when she could feel herself settling down did he decide to touch her clit with a single finger. And it sent a wave through them both like a switch.  
“Loki!” She breathed before she felt his seed flow into her.  
He continued to riddle her with kisses after collapsing on top of her, the norse god of mischief delighting in practicing his skill across her skin. His efforts were rewarded by giggles.  
“Oh, I’m going to miss you, my little fireball.” The idea he breathed struck a chord in her.  
“Loki, are you leaving?”  
“I wish I could stay longer, but I have duties back home.”  
“Will you ever return?”  
He thought it over. “Maybe one day.”  
“Loki, this might sound weird.” Y/N stared up at him with a faint curiosity that excited the norse god. “But if you find a piece of seaglass on Asgard, promise you’ll find a way to send it to me.”  
“Sure, but why?”  
“Well, if you always wear this piece of seaglass from here to remind you of me.” She grinned as she held the small piece of dark green polished glass in-between her fingers. “I want to have a piece to remind me of you.”  
“I promise, my Y/N.”  
“Thank you, Loki.” 

* * *

It had been weeks since they had said goodbye and Loki found himself back in Asgard. He had taken to walking down the small beach almost every day.   
“Loki, may I ask what you are up to?” Heimdall posed, his eyes staring right at Loki, yet seeing the entire world.  
“Seeing if we have seaglass like Midgard. We break so much glass, there’s bound to be something on this beach.”  
“You should ask Rán.”  
“I think I will sometime.” Loki bent down to pick up what had caught his eye. “But not today. Heimdall, may I ask another favor?”

* * *

Y/N woke up to find a piece of orange seaglass on her bedside table. “What the?”  
That’s when she noticed the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. “Found this on an Asgardian beach. Looked like it was made just for you.”  
“Loki, you remembered.” She smiled at his elegant handwriting. “I doubt anyone else can say they got a piece of asgardian seaglass from the God of mischief himself, huh Fenrir?” Her little black puppy barked in agreement.


End file.
